


Still Alive But Barely Breathing (Because Of You)

by Ziam22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU-High School, Asthma, Boyfriends Ziam, Boys Kissing, Cute, M/M, Shy!Embarrassed!Liam, but their in high school, i guess, nice fluff, not said though, trust me - Freeform, worried!Zayn, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam22/pseuds/Ziam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Liam has asthma, is utterly adorable, and just wants to make out with his boyfriend, Zen<br/>Inspired and Based on a FML from the app FML--- inhaler-_-: Today, it was my first time having a make out session with my boyfriend. I got so nervous that a few minutes into it, I had to stop to take my inhaler. This happened twice more afterwards. FML.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Alive But Barely Breathing (Because Of You)

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this was the cutest FML I’ve ever seen and I wanted to do it

“It’s ok if you’re scared.” Zayn consulted, rubbing Liam’s arm up and down calmly.  
“I’m not!” Liam squealed, protesting, shuffling uncomfortably on the sofa, putting his head down shyly to hide his astonishing flushed cheeks.  
Zayn chuckled lightly, “It’s ok, Li, we can stop whenever you want.” Zayn said, applying his hand to Liam’s red cheeks, caressing them soundlessly, rubbing his thumb under Liam’s bottom lip.  
Liam closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe. I mean, it’s not like he hasn’t kissed anyone yet, except that’s the problem, he’s actually hadn’t. Though, he’s not scared, not at all, well, maybe a little, but the real conflict is that he might not be good at it, like, at all, and he doesn’t want Zayn to leave him because he can’t kiss correctly. I guess he is scared, really scared. Of this. Of kissing. Of kissing Zayn. Especially with his asthma.  
Liam would lose his breathe when he watched Zayn from afar in school. From his desk, from below the tree, from the table. He would start chocking, his throat clogged and lungs unbelievably still. Of course he never let Zayn know because the older of the two was already worried about the brunette all the time.  
Liam opened his eyes and stared into Zayn’s honey glazed ones, the end of his lips twitching upwards into a beautiful smile, leaning in only slightly. Notifying Zayn it was ok to move now. Zayn cracked one back, following Liam’s movement oh so slowly until their lips touch, just lightly, just a feathery light touch, before Zayn was pulling back. His first kiss ended too quickly for Liam.  
Liam abruptly opened his eyes, pouting slightly, as to why Zayn pulled away: he doesn’t know.  
“What’s wrong?” He whispered to the raven haired boy.  
“What? Nothing. Just making sure you’re all right.” Zayn sounded so sincere, so caring, so generous, so perfect.  
“I’m fine Zayn, I’m not going to break from one little kiss.” Liam sighed, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s neck, moving over and adjusting himself on his boyfriends lap. “Come on, I’m fine.” Liam reassured.  
Zayn smirked, connecting their lips again, a bit harder this time, rougher. Liam pressed back immediately, breathing heavily. Zayn put his palms on Liam’s thighs, holding him in place before licking and nipping at his boyfriends bottom lip. Liam groaned in response and opened his mouth cautiously. He felt Zayn’s tongue slither into his mouth and he froze. His breathe got caught in his throat and he, he couldn’t-couldn’t suck in any air, through his nose nor mouth.  
Liam pushed Zayn away slightly and made a sound of disapproval struggling in his throat, gesturing with a fisted hand towards his backpack in the corner of the room by the door.  
Zayn got the message, thank god, and rushed to Liam’s bag, bringing it back quickly. He watched, slightly frightened, mostly just concerned, as the younger of the two searched through his backpack, pulling out a white inhaler and sucking in, breathing in and out slowly.  
“Are-Are you ok?” Zayn asked, reaching out for Liam’s hand but Liam shrugged him away, shaking his head frantically.  
Liam put the inhaler down onto his lap, looking anywhere but Zayn, anywhere but the uneasy moment. “I-I’m sorry, that-that was embarrassing.” Liam said in a small voice, small tone.  
“It’s ok,” Zayn said automatically, “Are you though? Are you ok?” He asked.  
“I’m alright.” Liam relieved, his cheeks red from not being able to breathe and embarrassing himself in front of Zayn.  
“Yeah? You sure?” Zayn asked.  
Liam looked up to match Zayn’s eyes once again and smashed their lips together. This time taking in little breathes as he slithered his tongue into Zayn’s mouth, licking the roof of Zayn’s mouth, panting slightly.  
Zayn took that as Liam being ok now, gently pushing his tongue back against Liam’s for a second before enclosing his mouth over the brunettes tongue, sucking leisurely. Liam moaned a bit loudly, losing his pace of breathing, chocking a bit and pulling back, coughing loudly and repeatedly.  
Zayn’s eyes widened as he clutched Liam’s pump and brought it to the harassed boy’s lips. Liam hastily wrapped his lips around it and took in the air it gave. After his breathing became normal again, he looked down shyly. How could have this have happened again? I look like an idiot, right in front of him, Liam thought.  
“Hey, Li, hey, baby.” Zayn called, “Look at me, please babe.”  
Liam looked up, the end of his lips tugging downwards. “I’m sorry, I-just got a bit too excited and I forget to breathe when I’m around you, I-I lose my breathe.” Liam explained.  
“I don’t mind babe, you just gotta tell me, yeah? M’worried, need to make sure you’re safe. I love you.” Zayn said, honestly.  
Liam’s eyes grew, his cheeks darkened a burgundy, “I-I love you, too.”  
“Careful now.” Zayn warned, persistent his lips to Liam’s again, attacking them for the third time, carefully though, always carefully.  
Liam shivered slightly, kissing back just as much, letting his mouth open wide when Zayn bit down on his bottom lip. Liam tried real hard, he did, a lot. He tried to keep breathing normally and keep kissing Zayn but the world just doesn’t want him to do just that. He broke apart from the boyfriend and started breathing in and out careful, ruffling around for his inhaler, not being able to find it. He looked up at Zayn to see him, as well, looking for the pump, worried coated his hazel orbs.  
“Where’d it go?” Zayn asked, standing up from the couch and checked in between the cushions and Liam searched gradually on the floor. “Here!” Zayn yelled, speedily bringing the inhaler to Liam and letting him suck in a deep breath as he rested a hand on the nape of his neck where it met his head. “You’re alright, baby.” Zayn murmured into Liam’s hair, kissing a spot.  
“God, this is so embarrassing, I can’t even kiss you without having to take my pump.” Liam said, ashamed.  
Zayn laughed, “I don’t mind babe, I like how I can take you’re breathe away.” Zayn winked teasingly, pecking Liam’s lips softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading seedlings! Maybe I'll make a weird part 2  
> Tumblr: Ziam-hall-of-weenies.tumblr.com


End file.
